Mitchie and Sonny With A Chance
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Sonny loses Chad. Mitchie loses Shane. And when they meet each other at Camp Rock, they decide to swap places and try to fix each other's relationships. But surely this won't mean they'll fall for the other boy in the process...right? ON HAITUS
1. Two Couples

**Heya guys! It's my, uh, 3rd (ish) crossover! yay! Camp Rock/SWAC! Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC _OR _Camp Rock**

**Chapter 1-Two Couples**

Sonny's POV

I walked into the prop house, after the most amazing night of my life. Chad Dylan Cooper asked me out.

Do you ever feel like something you've been waiting for for ages has finally decided to happen, and you never even knew that you wanted it? Well, that was what it was like. So, we're going on our date tomorrow, and I've never been happier!

"Ek-hem?" I hear a voice, and it wakes me from my thoughts. I see my cast looking my way, looking confused.

"Earth to Sonny!" Zora yells, and I smile.

"Sorry, guys."

"What's up with you?" Tawni asks, "The fact that Chad wants you to judge his celebrity tennis tournament a little too much for you?"

I try not to laugh. My cast still have no idea that Chad's taking me on this date, and that I'm looking forward to it. I'm glad of that though-if they knew, they'd freak out. Who cares though? They don't own me. Sure, I'll feel bad keeping it from them, but I'm sure they'll figure out…someday, at least.

"Don't worry, guys," I say, "Chad and I are fine."

"Fine?" Zora yells, and I sigh.

See? This is why I can't tell them. Wait till they find out…

Mitchie's POV

I arrive at Camp Rock for my third year, beaming. OK, I know I've said this each time, but this time, I'm sure it'll be the best summer ever! Even better than last…and the one before. OK, so each time has been awesome, and I'm sure this year will be even more awesome! Besides, this year, we have a celebrity coming! No, not just Connect 3 this time, they will be here, but also, we will get to meet another amazing star! I can't wait till they tell us who it is!

I run up to Caitlin, grinning.

"You excited?" She asks, and I nod. "Me too!"

"Do you have any idea who the guest star is?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"You?"

"Not a clue." I sigh. "Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" She smiles, "C'mon, let's go get a room…"

Chad's POV

I sigh, hanging up after a tough call. I had to let down Camp Rock at the last minute-why? Simple reason that you better not tell anyone about…I can't sing. Or dance. Basically, I'm a single threat, unlike other stars of my popularity at a triple threat.

It's not just coz of that though; I also asked out Sonny last night, and I want to focus on making everything good with her.

Suddenly, someone bursts into my dressing room, and I go to call security before I notice that my intruder is really Sonny Munroe.

"Hey, Chad!" She smiles, "I have great news!"

"Which is?" I ask, and her smile goes a little awkward.

"Well, I don't know if you'll really like it, but I don't know…maybe…"

"Just spit it out!" I say, laughing, "It can't be that bad."

She sighs, placing a soft hand on my cheek.

"I'm leaving Chad."

"What?" I say, confused. "Where to?"

"Camp Rock." She says, "Their celebrity guest star cancelled on them, so they called me."

Wow. They moved on fast. I only just hung up from telling them no-can-do.

I push that to the back of my mind. "But…we have our date tomorrow, right?"

Sonny gasps, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Chad! It's just, I love Camp Rock so much, and I never got to go before and…"

"Wait." I say, "Do you love that silly little camp more than me?"

"Whoa!" She says, "Love? Chad, we haven't even had our first date yet!"

"And?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Chad, I was hoping maybe you'd wanna come with me."

"Oh, really?" I say, hurt. "I'm your second choice?"

"Not at all!"

"Well, sorry, but no. I wanted this to be perfect," I say, and she sighs, "Couldn't you tell, Sonny?"

"No. I couldn't." She says, "And it could be anyway, even if we did it a little different to planned. I'm sorry, but I'm going, and you can't stop me."

"Fine." I say, "Then maybe we should just break up."

"Chad, we're not even in a relationship yet!" She yells, "We haven't even had our first date!"

"And now we never will." I say.

She stares at me, angry and hurt, and I feel like I've made the worst mistake of my life. I try not to show it though.

"Fine." She frowns.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

She's at the door now, I've followed her, and she gives me one last look before slamming it in my face. I sigh, heading to the couch in the middle of the room, before letting out a deep sigh, and a question I don't want to answer, and never wanted to have to answer…

"What have I done?"

Mitchie's POV

Later that night, I'm sat on my bed in the Beat cabin, waiting for a phone call from Shane. I've missed him so much, I haven't seen him since last year. He's always so busy with his concerts, interviews, CD signings…sometimes I wish he'd just come and see me, just for a bit. He promised he'd come to see me for a few days while he's near the camp. He said he'd call when they got close so I knew…so why isn't he calling? He told me he'd call today…I look to the Camp Rock clock on the side where I read the time 11:36, it almost isn't even today anymore.

I look over to where Caitlin, Peggy, Tess and Ella are sleeping, and sigh. How I wish I could sleep like they can right now.

I suddenly hear a ring, and answer my phone quick so I don't wake anyone up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, and I smile when I hear Shane's voice.

"Hey, Mitchie, I'm so sorry I haven't called. It's pretty crazy on the roads."

"Oh." I sigh, leaving the room to not wake my friends, "Well, that's OK. I mean, you're calling coz you're close, right?"

I get no response.

"Shane?" I ask, "You are close, right?"

He sighs, "We're trying, I think we'll have to miss the concert if we don't get there soon. Then we'll have to reschedule…"

"You're not coming." I sigh, and he laughs a little.

"It's not my fault!" He yells into the phone. "I have a concert, and a CD signing…"

"…And all the other stuff you have to do. I get it." I sigh. "You know what? It's over. I'm tired of you being too busy for me."

"Mitchie, I can't help it." He says, and I sigh.

"I'm sure you can't. Goodbye Shane."

I hang up, a hole in my heart, hating myself for falling for a rock star that's too busy for me.

Of course, that's what I get.

**:( Two break-ups? I'm evil ;)**

**anyways, PLZ REVIEW! :D**


	2. Arriving at Camp

**YAY! Good reception! Well, for a half-a-day old crossover that is :) Anyway, let's have more! :D**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own SWAC or Camp Rock, just this story: MASWAC ;) (lol)**

**Chapter 2-Arriving at Camp**

Sonny's POV

I stare out of the window, the world passing by, on my way to Camp Rock. I didn't even get to tell Chad I was only going for a day or two before he yelled at me. Why didn't he listen to me? Why was he like that?

My Mom notices my sadness, "Sonny?" She asks, "You OK?"

"I'm fine," I nod, lying, "I just cant wait to get there!"

Mom laughs, "Well, have fun when you're there. I wish I could stay…"

I nod. Me too…a little. At least this way Mom won't embarrass me…not that she ever does…I think…

"We're here!" Mom smiles, and I notice a whole crowd of people surround the car. Rumours have been spread about who this 'mystery guest' is, so I guess everyone's excited to find out. I never thought I'd be a mystery guest!

A man with darkish hair pushes through the crowd, telling them to leave at that they'll get to meet the 'mystery guest' later. I push Chad to the back of my mind and hide from the crowd, playing along for this man.

After the crowd has left, the door is opened, and the man gives me an umbrella, I guess to shade my face. There's no rain, after all…

"Miss Munroe?" The man asks me, and I smile, "Brown Cessario, I run the camp. I assure you, you will be very welcome here."

"Thank you, Mr Cessario," I say, trying to keep my cool, and he laughs.

"Please, call me Brown."

I grin, "Brown."

He smiles at me, "Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying…"

He pushes through the crowd, who are oblivious that _the _Sonny Munroe is in their mists. Haha, did I sound too much like Chad there? Wait…I need to forget Chad… just forget I said anything…

"Here we are," He says, pointing to a large sweet cabin with 'Style' written across the door, or as Tawni would say for me, 'No Style'.

"I hope you like it," Brown says, "Call me if you need anything."

After Mom's left my cabin and Brown has removed all the screaming girls from in front of my room, I wonder who originally was meant to appear here. What jerk would cancel on these people? They were obviously loved by their fans, mainly girls. Hmm, must've been a guy…

I hear a knock on the door, and Brown appears, smiling.

"Showtime." He says.

Mitchie's POV

A huge group of Chad Dylan Cooper fans, including Tess, sat near the front, and Caitlyn and I sigh. Sure, we're pretty big fans too, but we can't fit up there with so many screaming girls sat in the front.

The rumour is that Chad Dylan Cooper is this mystery guest, but I saw the figure behind that umbrella earlier, and it looked like a girl. Don't get me wrong, whoever it is, I don't mind. As long as they have a great passion for music and are inspiring, that will be fine.

Brown steps onto the stage and taps the mic to quiet everyone down.

"Welcome back everyone!" He yells, and we all cheer. This is why I love Camp Rock. It is the best.

Camp Star was closed after last year, and every one of their crew and students cam over here. We also got a few of the things they had, including their recording studio and numerous other relaxing things-what summer camp is all about.

"Now," Brown says, viewing the sea of Chad Dylan Cooper T-shirts and sighing, "I know you were all under the impression that Chad Dylan Cooper was coming…"

A huge cheer irrupts again, and I'm sure it deafens me, almost.

Brown sighs, "Well, unfortunately, he couldn't make it."

A sea of moans come from the front as some girls rip of their T-shirts. Luckily, they're wearing stuff underneath.

"But don't worry," Brown continues, "Because we have another star here from Condor Studios. A funny girl with a big voice-Hollywood's sweetheart…let's give t up for Miss Sonny Munroe!"

I squeal. Sonny Munroe is a big inspiration of mine, and it's weird that she looks like me too. She's funny, and kind. I heard she set up a whole walkathon to promote reading, then helped Tawni Hart make a music video to stop SPS, which, surprise, surprise, Tess got. She's almost like Tawni, or so the press say…something tells me it's right.

Sonny steps out onto the stage, grinning that Sonny grin that is so famous in the press, and I smile.

"Hey, Camp Rock!" She says, "We ready for a rockin' time?"

Everyone screams, and she smiles, looking somewhat humble. Another great quality from my idol-Sonny Munroe.

She sings continuously, first Me, Myself and Time, then Work of Art, Trainwreck, Believe In Me, and so many more. I love Sonny's music-just the kind of music I'd love to do some day. She seriously is my idol, I'm a huge fan.

Sonny finishes and we all moan-she was brilliant.

"Don't worry, guys," She says, "I'll be in classes tomorrow! Can't wait to see what talent Camp Rock really has!"

A huge cheer irrupts, before we all chant out, "So-nny! So-nny! So-nny!" And she grins.

"That was amazing!" I yell to Caitlyn over the noise, and she smiles.

"Amazing enough to make you forget about Shane?" She asks, and I scowl.

"Until now." I sigh.

"Sorry!" She says, "I'm stupid at times."

I laugh, "We all know, Caitlyn."

"Hey!" She scowls, and I smile. We head over to our cabin, before bumping into someone very unexpected…

Sonny's POV

I get off the stage, the rockers screaming behind me, and I feel so humbled. I'm so happy to be part of something like this, and have people support me.

I'm thanking some random kids for the support, when I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say, before looking up to see the girl. She looks so familiar… kinda like me, a bit…how weird!

"No, it was my fault…" She looks up and smiles, "Sonny Munroe! You were so amazing! I can't wait to see you around the lessons!"

"Thank you!" I smile, "And, you are?"

"Oh, my name's Mitchie," The girl says, offering a hand and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Mitchie." I say, grinning. I shake the hand of the girl next to her, who tells me her name is Caitlyn, and I'm happy to have made two friends already. I head back to my cabin, happy until I start to remember Chad.

Chad was the special guest before me…maybe he quit this to be with me? And I let him go? This is all my fault, and I've let Chad think it's his. I just really hope Chad can forgive me when I go back, but then I'm not sure. Chad did overreact a little, and I'd find it a little hard to solve this myself…I really don't know what to do…

**:D Simple A/N for you-REVIEW PLZ! :D**


	3. The Plan

**OK, short chapter, but it gets a point across. BOTH girls wanna fix their relaionship but don't know how, even though the other girl does. Well, read on and you'll get it...**

**Chapter 3-The Plan**

Mitchie's POV

I dream of the next day with Sonny, but all that's on my mind is if she's OK. She seemed a little distracted when I was talking to her…I hope she's OK. I sure hope she isn't having boy troubles, like me. Maybe if I talk to her today I can see what's up and if I can help. I don't want her upset while she's here, I want this to be the best 2 days of her life! Well, close enough anyway…

I was picked to be the one to take her breakfast, so I race to the kitchen where Mom hands me a shortstack, and I run straight to Sonny's cabin-'Style'. I knock softly, hoping I haven't woke her up, and I'm relieved when her awake-sounding voice murmurs, "Come in!"

I enter to see why 'Style' is considered the best cabin-it really is amazing…

I see Sonny sat on her bed, smiling at me.

"Hey!" She smiles, "Uh, Mitchie, right?"

I grin. She remembers my name!

"Right." I say, trying to keep my cool. "Here's your breakfast, shortstack! We were told it's your favourite!"

Sonny smiles a little, and I see something's on her mind.

"Are you OK?" I ask, sitting on her bed beside her, and she nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She says, "I just got a text from my _stupid_…ex-boyfriend."

I look at her phone and see _new text from Chad _on the screen.

"_Chad?_" I ask, and she shrugs, "As in, _Chad Dylan Cooper? That Chad?_"

She nods. "Believe me, he's not as cool as he seems. He's a total bad-boy, a jerk, I thought I liked him, but now I don't know…"

I sigh, "I know how that feels. Having a famous jerk-face as a boyfriend…"

Sonny takes a closer look at me, before her eyes open wide.

"You're…Shane Gray's girlfriend…right?" I nod.

"Or, _ex._" I say.

"What happened?" Sonny asks, comforting me, stopping the tears that keep trying to fall.

I sigh, "He was too busy for me."

Sonny laughs, "Mine wasn't busy enough."

I laugh, "Must've been hard."

"It was."

I sigh, "I just wish I could fix it all, but I don't really know what I'd do…"

"I do." Sonny smiles, "I just wish I could easily fix my problem with Chad…"

I smile, "I have an idea to help you and Chad."

She smiles, finally catching on. Are you saying we should…swap places?"

"Why not? I say, "I mean, we look alike, so no-one would know…"

"Yeah," Sonny says, "I guess…"

"We can fix our relationships." I say, boosting the sound of my crazy plan, and Sonny shrugs.

"You sure this will work?" She asks.

"I sure _hope_ so…" I say, "You in?"

I offer a hand for her to shake, and she looks at it, weary, before looking back at me, smiling and shaking it.

"I'm in."

**So, uh, weird point, but...anyone ever wondered what Chaz's girlfriend is called? I am...right now...maybe Sophie? lol ;)**

**Anyways, review! :D**


	4. Preparing and Meeting Chad

**Let me get this out of the way straight away...I'm reallyreallyreallyreallysorry! sozsozsoz! u get the point, it's taken me ages to update, but thanks to natalee torres, here it is! :) Oh, and natalee requested something, so i'll say it at the bottom, i guess. all those who are interested can read it :) ok, here we go!**

**Chapter 4-Preparing and Meeting Chad**

Sonny's POV

The days at Camp Rock go by so quick, and it's so much fun. But all I can really think about is Chad and Mitchie and Shane, and what we're gonna do to get both our boyfriends back. We both still love them, and want them back, but how will we do it? Chad and Shane are famous – _super _famous. I bet they'd already have a few new girlfriends, new lady friends, and I feel sick thinking about it. I wipe it out of my head and sing a little more.

"Ok, guys," I say, "And five, six, seven, eight…"

Then at night, Mitchie comes to my cabin to plan what we're gonna do to get back our boyfriends. I can't deal with seeing Chad now, and she can't deal with seeing Shane. So we're gonna swap places. We had a pop quiz on each other. Since she was a big fan of mine, she knew a lot about me, I felt bad about knowing nothing about her.

"So…favourite colour?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Purple." She flicks her hair back in triumph, "And mine?"

"Uh…" I think of the most random colour, "Turquoise?"

She laughs, "Red." She points to her guitar and I sigh.

"Of course…" I say, "Um…favourite celebrity?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." She sneers.

"Not true!" I yell, but blush and hide my face as she stares me down. "And yours…Shane Gray."

"Nope," She smiles, "Sonny Munroe."

"Aw!" I laugh, "You're so awesome!"

We hug softly, laughing.

"Last question," She smiles, "My favourite song?"

I smile. I know this one because she told me last night at campfire. "'Me Myself and Time' by me!"

"You got it!" She smiles, "And yours is… 'Something About The Sunshine' by Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret!"

"Yep!" I laugh, and we both smile. "I think this is gonna go great." I say.

"Me too." She smiles. She lifts her glass of soda and smiles, "To our ingenious plan?"

"To our ingenious plan!" I laugh, as we clink out glasses, grinning.

"Good luck for tomorrow." She smiles.

"You too."

Chad's POV

I flick through the channels of the TV in my dressing room, bored out of my mind. Why did I have to be so bad at everything needed for Camp Rock? Why couldn't it have been Camp Act? I'd have aced at that.

The news then comes on and I take a deep sigh when I see Sonny on the screen, as the guy next to her picture goes on and on about how talented she is. I mean, I knew that. What I wanna know is how to get her to forgive you after you've made a stupid little mistake with her.

I can't gey her out of my head. I thought after a little while I'd forget about her, just like I do with every girl. The last girl I dated, it took me 3 minutes to get over her when I found she was cheating on me. No-one cheats on Chad Dylan Cooper, so she hit the curb straight away. The other guy who was dating her was a loser, so he just stuck with her. Sucker.

But this girl, _Sonny_, (why am I just calling her 'this girl'?) she's too beautiful, too funny to forget. What the heck has she done to me? If wizards exist, she must be one. Or maybe she's just perfect.

When did someone besides me become perfect?

I suddenly hear a knock on the door, and I can't be bothered to get up.

"It's open!" I yell, and my heart skips a beat when I see who enters.

"Sonny?"

She smiles awkwardly, "Heya, Chad," She says, "Uh, I'm back."

Mitchie's POV

I pack my, well, Sonny's, bags into the back of her Mom's car as she explains to her what's going on. I've explained it to my Mom too – we don't want to tell too many people, but at least our Mom's can help if they're in on it.

I hug my Mom tight and tell her I'll see her later, before smiling at Sonny (in her famous Sonny smile she's been teaching me). She gives me thumbs up, and I grin.

"Good luck with Chad," She says, "I'm sorry to say, I think you have the hardest job. Chad's a stubborn guy."

I cringe, "Not helping."

She winces, "Sorry. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"At least you have the easy job." I say, "Shane won't be coming till late. He might not even come at all."

She frowns, "Don't worry," She says, "I'll do whatever I can to make sure he comes. I think Chad knows the guy – maybe you can ask him to convince Shane to come."

I Sonny-smile, "I'll do my best."

I try to contain my excitement, my panic, all of it, as I walk up to Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. What do I say? What do I do?

I knock slowly, shyly, on the door, and I hear a groan.

"It's open!" He yells.

I take a deep breath and enter, trying the Sonny smile but it flees at the last minute and becomes an awkward smile. Chad doesn't seem to notice, or care. I try to contain myself – I am a big CDC fan after all. Remember Mitchie Torres, you're Sonny Munroe…wow, that's confusing…

"Sonny?"

I try for another Sonny-smile, again, failing, "Heya, Chad," I say, hoping I sound like Sonny, "Uh…I'm back."

**Teehee! LOL, more on that later...**

**OK then, natalee...and any others who want it (simply because i cant PM u natalee) TIPS ON HOW I WRITE! Don't read if u dont care or if you're an awesome reader (like AbbielovesChanny, lol ;))**

**Really, what i do is daydream about SWAC a lot. seriously. like once in Maths i was daydreaming and the idea of if Chad was a normal guy came along, which inspired Condor High, go check it out if you haven't. random ideas pop up all the time. Also, this sometimes works for me, write from experiences. it usually seems that when i'm sad or i know Sonny would be sad, then she'll be sad. Think about the characters, really get into them, if u have friends who like SWAC or whatever it is, then maybe act a little of an episode out with them. me and a friend do improv of Sonny/Tawni, another and me do Sonny/Chad/Chaz (yes, i'm both the boys...weird). it's a lot of fun and really helps you get into the minds of the characters! in fact, since i started doing that Chad thing with my friend Mitchie my Chad POV's have been way better, much more loving to Sonny, less big-headedness, but not too little, you know?**

**So, yeah, that's how i do it. hope it helps to you all! :D**

**Oh, and I don't own SWAC/Camp Rock.**

**PLZ REVIEW! :D**


End file.
